When all is accomplished
by nic73
Summary: This is an episode tag to eps 8 & 9 with spoilers. Written for the Paint it Red monthly challengs Gravity. How as all the events and changes effected Jane and Lisbon. One shot.


**Author's notes: Loved the episode. This is for the Paint it Red monthly challenge: gravity. What happens when you achieve your hearts desire, the thing that holds your world in place. **

She sits in her house, in Sacramento she could only afford an apartment but here she gets an entire house. She regrets it now, so empty. She's facing the television but hasn't actually taken in what is on the screen for the past hour...

_"Do you know where Jane is?"_

A simple question, a man doing his job. Two years since her life was turned upside down. Two years since the death of Red John. Little did she know during the those final hours, as they hunted that monster, that it was he, Red John, that held her life together. That once he was dead, everything floated away. Despite what Agent Abbott thinks, she doesn't know where, could be in outer space for how much good it does her. She just knows that she's being held here, she can't do anything else. She can't fight the force that holds her here.

The days after Jane had achieved his goal, were days of confusion and endless questions. Did she know what he was going to do? Did she help him? There was nothing they could prove. After all they gave her an airtight alibi, she was under armed guard. Jane had kept his promise and not used her gun. For once his reputation as a scam and pick up artist worked in her favour. Finally the questions stopped, she was given her gun back, her demotion and her phone.

Her hand trembled as she stumbled over the buttons trying to retrieve her messages. She stared at the unknown number for what seemed hours. There he was laughing at her, telling her to 'just push the button Lisbon!'

"_it's over...it's done...I'm okay...I'm gonna miss you"_

She listened, over and over again, trying to learn so much more from those few words than they were capable of giving, analyzing his tone. Is he happy? Is he relieved? Is he disappointed? Is he regretful? Is he really okay?

_"I'm gonna miss you."_

Does he? Because she misses him. When the shell arrived, with no note, no return address, she knew it was from him, as surely as she knew that it wasn't him who posted it from Idaho. But, if, Abbott wants to chase that lead down, then she's happy to let him. It was the least she could do for him. His days are numbered, the shell is a lead that they will use to track him down, there will be ways to find out where it came from. Maybe he's moved on. Is it a betrayal that she wants him found, that a part of her wants Abbott to track him down, maybe that's why she let him take it, she could have insisted on a warrant. Will he forgive her? Is he happy?

He's sits on the rocks looking out to sea, it's such a beautiful place. He's sat here many hours, watching the waves rush to shore and out again, taking away part of the beach with it. It's also taken away much of the binds that have tied him down for so long. His guilt and his grief - he knows that Angela and Charlotte will always be a part of who he is, they made him so much the man he is. They changed him from a child to an adult, they taught him about love and happiness and now he can think of them and smile, enjoy the memories. His hate - hate for Red John, a pathetic man. No use hating a man who no longer torments the planet. His self loathing - he achieved what he set out to do, he got his revenge for Angela, for Charlotte, for Boscoe, for Hightower., for himself.

So now he's free! He gives a self depreciating laugh. Free for what? To be thousands of miles away from the life he knows, that is familiar - that life was already gone, the couch, the work, the tea cup. Free to do what he wants, to go where he wants - except he wants to be where she is and do what she's doing. Yea, he's free now - free to be lonely, free to be a stranger, free to sit here on the rocks and stare out to sea for hours and hours...

When will they find me?


End file.
